


As Far As First Times Go

by Max_Riemelts_Me



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cluster Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kala needs a life coach, Multi, Wolfgang is a stubborn idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Riemelts_Me/pseuds/Max_Riemelts_Me
Summary: Wolfgang's anger bleeds through his connection with Kala on her wedding night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PreRaphaelites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreRaphaelites/gifts).



> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is my first ever Sense8 fic. I wrote this in a couple of hours then posted it. It's not beta-read and English is not my native language. Please forgive the mistakes you will probably find.
> 
> If you like it, please let me know, and constructive criticism is always welcome :)
> 
> Enjoy (I hope)

The sound of Wolfgang’s fists as they make contact with the punching bag echoes in the silence of his apartment. His laboured breathing adds an odd background music to the soundtrack of pain, frustration and unadulterated anger he has been playing for an hour now.

 

Right, left, right.

Right, left, right.

 

A graceful yet powerful left kick to the side of the punching bag makes it groan. He continues with the rhythmic punches, but now adds a kick at the end of each sequence - a right kick then a left kick.

 

He’s panting heavily at this point. His blood is hungry for more oxygen and his heart is beating wildly in his chest trying to keep up with the exertion. His body is complaining but he isn’t listening. He will keep going until it’s over. He will keep going till he loses the most important thing he believes is his.

 

Sweat falls into his eyes. It stings like hell. His eyes water. He doesn’t lift a finger to ease it. He doesn’t bother with it. What’s one more ache to what he’s already feeling both physically and emotionally?

 

Right, left, right, left kick.

Right, left, right, right kick.

 

~~~~~

 

Positano is beautiful this time of year. Warm but just the right amount. The night breeze alleviates the heat and humidity lingering after the bright and warm mornings. Kala can smell the aromatic scents of the flowers on the veranda wafting in with the cool breeze. Her body is shivering but it is neither from the cold nor from Rajan’s lips on her neck. It’s more of a shaking that comes from deep within her. She recognises it for what it is, anger. She is aware that it isn’t hers, yet still it is because it’s Wolfgang’s. Wolfgang the man who is part of her mind, part of her soul, and her whole heart.

 

As Rajan’s hands roam over her back and into her hair she wishes she could take the pain away from Wolfgang. As Rajan’s teeth scrape her lips she wishes she could sever their connection to spare him.

 

She believes she is doing the right thing. The right thing by her family and the right thing by Rajan. She is aware though that this is not necessarily the right thing for herself, but it’s too late for that now. She is incapable of abandoning her life, and for what? For whom? She loves her cluster but her loyalty to her family comes first, always. Sometimes she wishes she never became a Sensate. This moment would have been much easier if she weren’t one. Giving herself to a man she doesn’t love but respects and appreciates is not ideal, but had she not been in love with another man, had she not wanted him to be the one then this would have been much easier. Well, she _is_ a Sensate and nothing can change the absurdity or lift the pain of this moment. That’s how it is and how it shall remain. For her family, for Rajan.

 

~~~~~

 

Wolfgang growls then his punches come faster and more vicious. The hook on which the punching bag hangs groans loudly and if the bag could speak it would beg for mercy. If that had actually happened, Wolfgang still would not have granted it.

 

Short of breath and with muscles burning, his body suddenly has had enough and comes to a stop. His arms fall limp at his sides and his knees give way. He stays where he is gasping for air until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t need to turn to see who it is. He knows it’s Lito. Knowing his legs can no longer carry him, he crawls the few feet to the wall and sits with his back to it. Lito joins him and after a few moments of silence he takes his right hand in his. “This will hurt like bitch tomorrow,” Lito says quietly while examining the cuts and bruises covering Wolfgang’s knuckles. Wolfgang pulls his hand away and stares at it blankly. It should be hurting like a bitch _now_ , but he feels nothing. Lito takes his hand again, holds it gently in his and for the first time since he visited, Wolfgang looks at him and meets his eyes.

 

“I know how you feel my friend,” Lito says reassuringly. Wolfgang nods twice in agreement. Of course Lito knows. They all know. If it were anyone else, he would have probably punched them in the face. “I need you to do something for me,” and at Wolfgang’s questioning look Lito continues, “I need you to ask yourself something. Is this how you want Kala’s first time to be like?”

 

Wolfgang pulls his hand away and stares at Lito incredulously, “No!” he shakes his head in disgust, “and fuck you,” he presses the heels of his hands to his eyes then lowers them to look at Lito. The anger that fuelled his outburst subsides quickly and is replaced by desperation, “It should be me, damn it!”

 

“But it’s not!” Lito exclaims with a sudden edge to his voice. He needs Wolfgang to pay attention so he allows a sliver of his anger over the unfairness of the situation show as he continues, “She is married now. She married the man you told her to marry. You pushed her away and you kept her away even when she desperately reached out to you, and now you won’t let her live the life you asked her to live?” Lito pauses then sighs, “I know you love her and you want her to be happy, but I also know that you want that as long as it’s with you. To you, she can’t be either without you. You never struck me as a selfish man, Wolfgang. Set this right for her sake as well as yours.” Lito finishes then stubbornly takes his hand again and cradles it carefully in his.

 

Wolfgang fixes him with a glare but Lito doesn’t budge. Intimidation doesn’t work when you’re trying it on yourself. He soon relents and looks away, resting his head against the wall. “I always make a mess of things, don’t I?” he says. Lito tries to interrupt but Wolfgang shakes his head and continues, “How do I make this right? Where do I even begin?” he asks turning to Lito who smiles widely.

 

Lito excitedly gets on his knees and faces Wolfgang. He grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him forward then whispers, “Pay attention! You already know what you need to do. You know how to make her enjoy it. You know how to make her night as special as it should be. Think of it as an overdue apology for being an asshole to her,” Lito says with a chuckle and a shrug. “It’s not easy. I know. It hurts but what’s one more hurt if it’s for the woman you love?” he squeezes the back of Wolfgang’s neck then leaves.

 

With his knees bent and his arms resting on them, he hangs his head and curses.

 

~~~~~

  


As Rajan’s lips ghost over her belly, Kala sheds a tear that lands silently on the pillow where her head rests. Rajan mistakes it for nerves and tries to reassure her, kissing the tears away. Kala in turn reassures him and tells him to continue.

 

She is not sure how it happened. It came out of nowhere. A sensation of warmth has enveloped her body, relaxing her tense muscles and she sighs heavily in relief. She becomes aware of a ghost sensation of hands on her chest but they’re not really on her. The hands move to her torso, so she looks down but there’s no one there. Just Rajan caressing her thighs as he kisses them.

 

Soon enough she realises it’s Wolfgang.

 

~~~~~

 

Wolfgang lets the warm water cascade over his aching muscles. He feels them slowly relax. He sighs heavily in relief then lifts his head towards the water and slowly rubs his chest and torso. At first it was an effort to wash away the sweat but soon his hands moved with purpose. He teases his nipples with one hand while the other tries to get a reaction from his cock but he couldn’t do it.

 

He startles when he feels someone plaster themselves to his back with their hands at his waist. Nomi kisses the back of his neck as her hands move to his chest. “Relax!” she whispers, then licks his neck and scratches at his nipples. It’s the first and last thing she says. Her mouth covers his back with kisses, licks and nips with her teeth while her hands move over his chest, hips and ,when she reaches the very bottom of his back, his thighs and calves.

 

Wolfgang turns around, pulls her up, then crushes her lips with his. She returns the kiss just as ferociously. She understands what he’s trying to do, he knows she’s here to help, and he’s letting her. He pulls away and meets her eyes. His gratitude for her bleeds over their connection and she smiles. She holds his face in her hands, eyes boring into his, and he knows what she’s trying to say. She loves him, she loves Kala. This is for them. Wolfgang gives her a small smile and a peck on the lips and Nomi knows that’s his way of saying he loves her too.

 

Nomi takes his lower lip between her teeth and tugs. She watches as Wolfgang’s eyes darken with desire before he pulls her body to his. His tongue meets hers and their kisses become heated, needy. Warmth starts to pool in his chest and spreads to his cock and Nomi feels it thicken between them. She takes him in her hand and strokes him the way she knows he likes. He groans as she pulls his foreskin over the head before she runs her thumb over the slit in the down stroke. He grabs her butt, pulling her close, and squeezes tight eliciting a moan.

 

~~~~~

 

Kala squirms on the bed. The sensation of Rajan’s lips on her clit and his fingers easing slowly into her, coupled with feeling Nomi and Wolfgang’s arousal is maddening. She can feel lips kissing hers hungrily, hands touching and squeezing her needily, the heat between her legs intensifying and she loses herself to them. She arches as she feels Wolfgang bite Nomi’s nipples and crashes back on the bed as she feels Nomi’s lips on his.

 

At first she couldn’t understand what was happening. As far as she can tell, Wolfgang has decided to spite her by sleeping with someone else. That is until she realises that the other person is Nomi. Her confusion is boundless. She can’t stop herself from looking, understanding. She let herself open up to their connection, but just enough that she’s not visiting, and it dawns on her.  They are doing this for her. Wolfgang, of all people, is doing this for her. They want her to enjoy the night with Rajan without fear or worry. They’re distracting her from the pain of first penetration then the slight discomfort of feeling too full, from the slight sting of first friction as Rajan moves carefully inside her. And it works. She doesn’t feel any of it. All she feels is elation, a flush that spreads over her body and an arousal she never felt before.

 

Kala gasps when she feels Riley’s lips on Wolfgang’s back. When Wolfgang thrusts slowly into Sun, she wraps her legs tightly around Rajan’s waist. When Capheus kisses Wolfgang, she unconsciously wraps her tongue around the phantom feeling of his. When Lito bites the back of Nomi’s neck, she moans. It soon becomes a flurry of lips worshipping skin, limbs entwining, hands squeezing and breaths catching. She chuckles when Lito smacks Wolfgang’s butt, and hears the answering laughter from Sun, and she couldn’t be happier. Her cluster was making love to her on her wedding night along with her husband. Yes, making love, because in the midst of it all she can feel how much they love her, she can tell how deeply they care for her, but above all she can feel Wolfgang’s unconditional love for her. She can feel how deeply rooted and unchanging it is. She realises that this is his apology and his gift to her. Tears come to her eyes again but this time they’re happy ones.

 

Soon enough it all becomes too much and her orgasm hits her hard. The legs that relax their grip from around Rajan are shaking and she’s gasping for breath. She can feel their satisfaction as if it were her own and laughs. As far as first times go, she is sure she’s had the best.

 

One by one their connection to her quiets down, all except for one, the brightest one of them all.

 

Kala smiles and silently calls his name and he calls hers back, no more words needed.

_Wolfgang._

_Kala._


End file.
